Shopping Is A Dangerous Sport
by Rude and not Ginger
Summary: Set after the last episode of the first series. A HilaryJazz fic. Now Jazz has finely got Hilary to date him, what can he do in his spear time? Why, take Hilary shopping! He doesn’t no what he’s in for.


Shopping Is A Dangerous Sport

Summary: Set after the last episode of the first series. A Hilary/Jazz fic. Now Jazz has finely got Hilary to date him, what can he do in his spear time? Why, take Hilary shopping! He doesn't no what he's in for.

Chapter One

Hilary was stood in front of the mirror studying her hair, making sure it looked just perfect. Everyone known's how she hate's even the smallest detail about her aperients being out of place, satisfied she walked into the living room and grabbed her designer purse. Her father was sat in the room on the sofa, watching golf on TV. "Hey daddy, could I like borrow your credit card?" She asked holding out her hand.

"Of course sweetie. Are you going shopping?" Phil asked as he handed his oldest child his card.

"Thanks daddy, but its not really for me, although I suppose I will get a new hat, dress, shoes, jacket, skirt, trousers, moisturiser, face cream, handbag, go to the salon. Oh and get my nails done of course." Hilary said, thinking about the day she'll be having with a smile.

"And just who else do you plan on spending _my_ money on Hilary?" Phil asked in annoyance, he didn't mind giving his children money but he didn't want them spending it on other people.

"Oh, well because of this date tonight I have to make sure he looks good don't I?" Hilary said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And just who is your date?"

Just then the door bell rang and a few seconds later Geoffrey came in. "Mr Jazz." He announced.

Jazz walked in and went up to Hilary, kissing her on the check. "Yo, baby."

Phil shot Jazz a death glare. "Will isn't hear Jazz. He went out an hour ago."

"Yer I no. I ain't hear for him." Jazz grinned, taking Hilary's hand and leading her out of the room.

"W-what's going on?" Phil asked in disbelief and confusion. What was going on? Why wasn't Hilary acting all disgusted and demanding he be through out?

"Well daddy, my date is Jazz." Hilary smiled excitedly. "When we went out last week because Will made me, well I decided I liked it, so we're dating now. Isn't it great?"

"But-what-how-why-_what?"_

"Well we've got to get going, bye daddy." Hilary and Jazz made their way over to the door when Phil called them back.

"Hilary! You are _not_ spending _my_ money on _him_!"

"Hey don't worry man, I no you need that money for more food, and she ain't spending that money on him, she's spending it on me." Jazz smiled and tapped Phil on the stomach at the food part.

"What?" Phil said in confusion, he could never make sense of Jazz. Hilary will be spending money on Jazz, not him who is Jazz? "What are you talking about?" Phil sighed, not to sure he wanted to no the answer.

"Well Him is a band aren't they, and she ain't spending her money on him, even though she most likely knows him, meaning them as him is more than one person, coz she knows like every famous person there is. Anyway I'm Jazz, not Him…You got any thing to eat?"

"Yes I do. But not for you." Phil said threateningly.

"All right man, no need to get to protective over it, I don't think that your food supply is going to run out any time soon, even though you eat plenty."

"Come on Jazz, we'll get something to eat at the mall." Hilary grabbed Jazz's hand and they both made their way over to the door.

"Yo, this is the first time I've gone back out the door without being thrown or drop kicked." Just as Jazz said that he didn't notice Phil coming up behind him until it was too late. Phil grabbed him off of his feet and through him out of the door, over the porch and into the front garden. He landed heavily with a thud.

"Daddy!" Hilary shouted in anger "Stop doing that, you'll hurt his feelings. You know he all ready thinks you don't like him."

"I wonder what gave him that idea." Phil muted sarcastically as Hilary ran over to Jazz and helped him up.

Hilary sent 'what did you do that for' look over to her dad before Jazz and she left.

In the car

"We're going to have a great time Jazz! I'll get some new clothes, a manicure, handbag, get my nails done, go to the salon. You can get some decent clothes as the ones you've got are awful." Jazz looked down at his clothes, then back up at Hilary, he couldn't see anything wrong with them. "Then you can get some new shoes," Jazz looked down at his trainers, "maybe a nice hair cut," He put a hand to his hair protectively. "and then you can get me a present, by then it'll be time for are date." Hilary said all of this happily. Jazz looked horror struck.

"You no, if it wasn't for spending your dad's money on me, annoying him, I'd be out of this car already." Jazz said to Hilary, but she wasn't listening as they'd just pulled into the mall car park.

"Let's go have some fun!" Hilary beamed.

"Let's go jump into hell." Jazz mutted to himself.


End file.
